TE DEUM
by Tavata
Summary: "Te Deum laudamus: te Dominum confitemur. Te aeternum Patrem, omnis terra veneratur..." Escuchó como en un eco lejano el inspector Javert antes de caer rendido en el suelo ante la pandemia del cólera...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ni un alma en las calles**_

La orden había sido clara, el señor Gisguet, prefecto de la policía había ordenado atrapar a esa banda de ladrones lo más pronto posible. Y toda orden dada por la autoridad era de máxima prioridad para él, el inspector Javert se puso en marcha al momento.

Finalmente después de tender su red por semanas tuvieron la presa al alcance de su mano, la patrulla que dirigía el inspector se movilizó al barrio de los Mercados.

…

Solo llegar a uno de esos miserables barrios el valor y arrojo de los uniformados decayó… nadie quería entrar a esas calles infestadas por lo más bajo de la vida parisina, no era por la calaña de personas con las que se toparían ni con la inmundicia, tenían miedo al cólera… al cólera que se había presentado como una de las peores epidemias por las que atravesaba la ciudad y que no dejaba de matar a tanto inocente se topaba en su camino. Mostrando una determinación única el inspector Javert fue el único que avanzo con paso decidido hacia la guarida donde se encontraban aquellos descarriados que tenían un boleto directo a las prisiones francesas.

Javert cuidaba cada uno de sus pasos, siempre vigilando cada recodo, cada rincón, no podía permitirse una equivocación, no podía permitirse un descuido, su misión era atrapar a esos hombres que escapaban a su castigo y no se permitiría fallar.

Entre más avanzaba más podía observar los estragos en los que estaba sumida esa parte de la ciudad, no había nadie en las calles, el único ruido que le acompañaba era el propio eco de sus pasos.

Sin previo aviso el cristal de una ventana de la casa a la derecha por la que iba pasando en esa callejuela se rompió Javert saltó ágilmente hacia atrás para evitar los cristales rotos solo para ser sorprendido por una cubetada de agua sucia que le empapo completamente. El inspector sacudió molesto la cabeza mojada, la distracción además de haber sido asquerosa había logrado su objetivo ya que los cuatro miembros de esa miserable bandilla de desobligados había logrado escapar a la cacería de Javert y ahora corrían por la calle haciendo que el eco de sus pasos rápidos se incrementara a cada pisada sobre las baldosas.

¿Y pensaron que eso sería suficiente para detener a Javert? ¡No! Al momento el inspector comenzó la persecución no sin antes seguir pensando lo extraño que había sido el hecho de que se lanzaran en loca carrera para escapar siendo que ellos eran cuatro y él solamente un miembro de la policía francesa.

Los cuatro sujetos se detuvieron en seco ¡Se habían atrapado en un callejón! Y si eso no fuera suficiente ahora Javert aparecía terrible a la entrada bloqueándoles el acceso. Como todo animal salvaje que se ve preso en una trampa los cuatro se armaron de valor y gritando como locos para tratar de confundir de nuevo a Javert se lanzaron contra él con palos, cuchillos y lo que traían en la mano al momento de huir, esto no fue ni siquiera un reto para el inspector Javert quien solo usando su bastón logró detenerlos, había sido demasiado fácil… demasiado…

No fue hasta que Javert levantó por el cuello al infeliz que había quedado todavía consciente se dio cuenta de su error, el hombre se veía completamente consumido por el mortal cólera… Con un imperceptible estremecimiento Javert lo soltó…

…

El inspector Javert regresó con la ropa aun mojada al exterior de las callejuelas que formaban el barrio del Mercado, los guardias franceses se veían muy interesados en preguntar qué había pasado pero él con su hermético silencio se guardo todo para sí…

Solamente llenó su informe en la caseta de la guardia y posteriormente se retiro argumentando que no era propio de un oficial de la ley presentarse mojado en las instalaciones de la policía.

Mientras se cambiaba en sus habitaciones no dejaba de pensar en que había estado en contacto con personas infectadas por el cólera, había estado en ese barrio lleno de podredumbre, había sido mojado con quién sabe qué cosa…

-Diantres…

…

Había pasado una de las noches más terribles de toda su vida, apenas y había logrado dormir un poco y eso cuando ya se veían la inminente llegada de la aurora…

El inspector Javert se levantó de su sencilla cama para prepararse para la jornada de ese día cuando un fuerte dolor abdominal lo hizo doblarse a la mitad teniendo que sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

Permaneció varios minutos en la misma posición esperando el espasmo pasara mientras apretaba las mandíbulas tan fuertemente como le fuera posible para evitar el dolor.

Después de minutos de agonía el dolor paso, Javert se levantó ligeramente tembloroso hacia el armario donde estaba guardada su ropa, debía ir a cumplir con su deber…

…

Los hombres de la guardia apostados en esa estación de policías se sorprendieron al ver el estado del inspector Javert ¡Era la primera vez en todos esos años de servicio que el inspector se veía agotado! Claro que después de la primera impresión todos pensaron que se trataba de lo mucho que se exigía y que seguramente era cansancio acumulado por cubrir dobles turnos a causa de la epidemia que ahora azotaba Paris.

No, no era cansancio normal, Javert estaba agotado, sentía todo su cuerpo acalambrado, sentía las manos frías…

No llegaba al medio día, cuando el inspector literalmente tuvo que correr a los baños de la estación para vomitar, había sido una gran fortuna que no hubiera nadie en ese momento alrededor o se hubieran dado cuenta…

Aunque seguía negándolo no podría engañarse por más tiempo, lo sabía, estaba absolutamente convencido, esto lo confirmaba: Javert también había enfermado, podía sentir el frío abrazo de la maldita epidemia de cólera...

Estoy condenado…-musitó para sí.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**El blanco ejército de los mártires**_

El resto del día fue una tortura, una indescriptible agonía que no lo abandonaba en ningún momento.

El inspector Javert aun tenía una pila de incontables reportes en su escritorio antes de que pudiera retirarse de la estación de la policía, los jóvenes gendarmes eran enviados a una y otra misión para patrullar las calles de Paris mientras él contra su costumbre se quedaba argumentando que tenía que terminar con esa carga de trabajo primero…

Era una mentira a medias, cierto que tenía que terminar con todo el papeleo antes de atender otros casos pero también era cierto que él mismo sabía que no podría salir a las calles en ese estado, en caso de que se presentara alguna emergencia no podría reaccionar como siempre y eso pondría en peligro tanto el servicio como su propia persona.

Los calambres en el estómago cada vez eran peores, en uno de esos violentos ataques apretó con tanta fuerza la pluma que utilizaba para escribir que ésta terminó por romperse ensuciando los papeles que había escrito.

Eso no importo en ese preciso instante, de un rápido movimiento lanzó hacia atrás la silla donde se encontraba sentado tirándola al suelo, el dolor hacía que se doblara a la mitad como esa misma mañana en sus habitaciones. Aun temblando visiblemente por el esfuerzo de controlarse levantó la silla y regresó a su trabajo.

Estaba terriblemente sediento y agotado, parecía que cada segundo que marcaba el reloj en la pared frente a su escritorio el cansancio aumentaba.

Las campanas de la iglesia cercana a la estación de policías indicaban que otra jornada había terminado, que era momento de regresar a casa… El inspector Javert había logrado aguantar esa lamentable tarde, se llevó la mano a la frente para sentir que tenía algo de fiebre, ni siquiera había notado en qué momento su temperatura había aumentado, solo sabía que seguía sintiendo mucha sed.

Lentamente se levantó de su escritorio teniendo que apoyar ambas manos en la madera para incorporarse, sus manos estaban frías y húmedas… Trabajosamente llegó hasta la percha donde había dejado su abrigo y su sombrero.

Estaba demasiado cansado…

…

Una vez más no había nadie en las calles de la ciudad, todos estaban demasiado aterrados con la epidemia de cólera como para atreverse a salir con las sombras de la noche que había llegado… Javert caminaba penosamente teniendo como única compañía a las estrellas del cielo…

Los calambres en el estomago eran agonizantes, tanto que en varias ocasiones tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared respirando entrecortadamente mientras esperaba el dolor pasara sin éxito. El hombre que ponía en huída con su sola presencia a todos los descarriados de la sociedad francesa parecía haber llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, en menos de veinticuatro horas parecía había llegado a su final

Sabía que no lograría llegar más lejos y aun faltaba para llegar a sus habitaciones… no faltaba mucho para que colapsara… no podía rendirse, tenía que llegar ¡No podía morirse en una miserable calle! ¡Como un vil y vulgar miserable! ¡Él era el inspector Javert!

Forzándose a sí mismo, Javert continuó avanzando…

Aunque su voluntad era muy grande sus fuerzas estaban siendo mermadas por la brutal epidemia…

No, no podría continuar. Javert cayó de rodillas después de sentir el más fuerte de los dolores abdominales de ese día…

¿Terminaría así? ¿Ese era el final que la vida le había destinado? Se negaba a aceptarlo pero la sed, el cansancio, el dolor, todo parecían reafirmárselo a cada segundo…

En ese momento lo escuchó, como un eco lejano, voces angelicales que entonaban con devoción…

_Te Deum laudamus:__  
><em>_te Dominum confitemur.__  
><em>_Te aeternum Patrem,__  
><em>_omnis terra veneratur._

¿Esas eran las voces de los ángeles?

El inspector Javert no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en algo más, finalmente colapsó cayendo rendido al suelo ante la pandemia del cólera…

…

Jean Valjean había salido desde muy temprano dejando a su amada Cosette con la buena tía Santos, sabía que ambas estarían protegidas ante la fatídica epidemia por los cuidados que la religiosa ponía en atenderles, él mismo, aun a su edad seguía siendo un hombre fuerte debido a una vida de pureza y a un cuidado constante; pero, mientras él estaba protegido había cientos que no tenían nada, ninguna protección contra tan monstruosa enfermedad… Nada, por lo tanto, él siguiendo las enseñanzas del buen Obispo Miriel que le había enseñado el camino de la rectitud y la forma de salvar su alma se había dado a la tarea como una misión propia de ayudar a cuanto encontrara y pudiera auxiliar sin poner en peligro a su amada Cosette cuando regresara a casa.

Entre las personas que no habían tenido miedo al cólera se encontraban las religiosas del pequeño convento de "Nuestro Señor de la Misericordia" almas de Dios que como un ejército de mártires habían abierto las puertas de su bien amada iglesia para recibir a todo aquel miserable que tocara a sus puertas. A ellas había acudido Jean Valjean para ayudarles en lo poco o mucho que pudiera, a ellas que tanto les recordaba en devoción a las buenas mujeres que se guardaban del mundo en el convento del pequeño Picpus.

Todo el día Jean Valjean había ido y venido con su disfraz de militar retirado para no llamar la atención de la policía ni de nadie, no era más que un veterano, un buen hombre que veía por el prójimo en esas horas oscuras.

Estaba a punto de llegar al convento cuando algo llamó su atención, era la figura de un hombre tirado a plena calle, ¿estaría herido? ¿estaría muerto? Era tan peligroso el lugar donde se encontraba que si hubiera pasado en ese momento un carruaje o carromato por ese lugar seguramente le hubiera aplastado.

¿Señor, se encuentra bien?- preguntó Jean Valjean sin obtener respuesta.

Inconsciente, el hombre de la calle estaba inconsciente. El buen padre de Cosette se acercó al pobre diablo hasta estar a su lado.

¿Señor?- preguntó sacudiéndolo un poco.

Era un hombre alto tirado de cara al suelo, solo girarlo y que la luz del farol cercano le dio de lleno en el rostro que Jean Valjean lo soltó como si hubiera visto a una serpiente preparada para lanzarle una mordida en la mano. ¡Era Javert!

¿Qué hacer? ¿Escapar? ¿Correr? ¿Abandonarle? No, no podría, Javert se veía muy mal, su rostro agotado mostraba claramente los signos de estar enfermo… Jean Valjean pese ha haber huido tantos años de él no podía dejarle ahí, si le abandonaba en ese momento Javert moriría, de eso estaba seguro.

El pulso del inspector era muy débil, debía recibir ayuda inmediatamente… Sin dudar más, Jean Valjean lo levantó del suelo con cuidado. No faltaban más que unos pasos más para llegar a la puerta principal del convento de Nuestro Señor de la Misericordia, ahí las hermanas podrían ayudarle, le dejaría ahí y él, Jean Valjean podría huir de nuevo, avisaría a Cosette y ambos escaparían una vez más del ojo de halcón de Javert…

Y mientras Jean Valjean avanzaba con tan inesperada carga entre sus brazos por la solitaria calle parisina, las voces de los santos continuaban entonando en el frío de la noche tan piadosa oración…

Te Deum laudamus:  
>te Dominum confitemur.<br>Te aeternum Patrem,  
>omnis terra veneratur.<p>

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
